


what we do in the dark

by bedroomhymns (thehandofathief)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandofathief/pseuds/bedroomhymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Dennis seek refuge in the back of the car while Dee is banging someone in the apartment, things escalate pretty quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what we do in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Set around the time of The Gang Group Dates.

"Bro, can we go sit in your car or something?"

Dennis doesn't want to go sit in a cold car in the dark.

"Why?"  Dennis knows why and he knows Mac won't let this go but he's tired, so unbelievably tired, so he's going to put up a fight.

"Don't do this to me, man.  Let's just get outta here." 

"No, just ignore it."  It's a ridiculous suggestion, nobody could ignore Dee's squawking and the guy she's with sounds like a rutting pig but it's so late.

"Okay dude, give me the keys then and I'll go sit in the car on my own."

"Excuse me, _the_ car?  I think you mean _my_ car.  And no, no, I will not allow you to go sit in it, running down the battery while you mess up my presets on the radio so you can tune into that goddamn Jesus bullshit, filling your head with garbage.  I will not have it.  I will not."

"Fine.  I'll just go out then and wander the streets on my own, in my goddamn underwear like a savage and who knows what'll happen to me, Dennis."

"Nothing will happen to you, you're almost 40, Jesus Christ.  You know what?  Goddamn it, fine, let's go sit in my car in the freezing cold running down the battery.  Are ya happy now?"

Dennis can't see properly in the half light of the apartment but he knows that Mac is grinning.  God, Mac is so easy to please it's pathetic.

 

Mac pulls on his combat boots over bare feet but Dennis doesn't bother with shoes at all, just grabs his car keys and Dee's door key and leaves.  The feel of the filthy hallway carpet against his bare feet makes him smile, he used to care so much about shit like this.

Dennis waits by the car for Mac to catch up and plants one hand firmly against the hood of the Jeep, he'd banged a chick with huge tits right here and in broad daylight too. 

"Dude, gimme the keys."  Dennis jumps slightly at Mac's sudden appearance at his side. 

"Do you remember when I banged that chick right here?" Dennis asks, gesturing to the exact spot.  "She squirted and I was worried it'd ruin the paint work, d'you remember?"

"Huh?  Oh, yeah, kinda.  That was like 10 years ago now though, bro.  Gimme." 

Mac's holding his hand out, still waiting for the keys but Dennis's head is swimming.  10 years.  Shit.  A decade.  He wobbles, slightly, but Mac grabs his shoulder and brings him back to the curb, to the dark, to the cold.  Dennis hands him the keys and follows him as Mac walks round to the trunk.

Dennis suspects that Mac has no idea how good he looks.  That Mac can bend over into the trunk of a car in combat boots and boxer shorts with his hair a fucking wild mess and not know that he's a walking wet dream.  That even though he's cut the sleeves out of his shirt, he still looks good. 

Dennis has to ball his fists to stop himself from pulling down Mac's pants and fucking him, messy and painful and red hot right here in the street.  Actually, no.  Mac would howl and wake up the entire neighbourhood.  Dennis thinks that maybe he would prefer to drop to his knees in the road.  He'd feel gravel and dirt and he'd bloody his knees but he wouldn't give a shit.  He'd pull down Mac's shorts and he'd spread his ass cheeks apart and push his tongue inside of him, lick him and bite and grab until Mac's legs gave out.  He can feel saliva building in his mouth at the thought.

"I am not going back in there until that frog man is gone."  Dennis swallows hard, he's starting to sweat even though it can't be more than 35 degrees.  "I don't care how cold or uncomfortable it is in here because that," he says, pointing back up to the apartment, "is Hell on earth, dude."

"Yeah," Dennis adds, his voice a little shaky now.

"Fuck Dennis, get in the car, you look like shit."  Dennis moves to get in the car and Mac stops him.  "Here," he wraps a blanket from the trunk around Dennis's shoulders.  "Okay, now you can get in."  Dennis obeys.

Mac climbs into the front seat first and turns the key once in the ignition so he can blast the heating.

"I knew it!  You'll run down my battery you -"

Mac turns and shoots Dennis a warning look to shut him up.  "I don't care."

Mac joins Dennis in the back seat and locks the doors.  Aside from the hum of the heater, it's completely silent and Mac is suddenly very aware of his own breathing, of the sound of his heart beating in his ears. 

"It was bad in there, dude, I don't know how you were sleeping through it," Mac says after a few more moments of silence.

"Well, I'm not anymore, asshole."  It doesn't make any sense because Dennis doesn't care that they're outside but he can't think of anything else to say.

"Here," Mac says, handing him the bottle of whiskey that Dennis hides under behind the arm rest.  Normally he'd comment on Mac offering him a sip from his own fucking stash but it feels so good to close his lips around the neck of the bottle that he doesn't bother.  There's something about swigging alcohol like this that makes him feel young again. 

Mac grabs the bottle off him and drinks deep.  They sit like this for a while, like they're back in Fairmount Park sharing shitty vodka that tastes like paint stripper.  It's nice but then that exhaustion creeps back up again into Dennis's spine.

"We need to get back into our apartment, I want to sleep in a bed again."

Mac nods, "me too, dude, me too."  Dennis is suddenly overcome with anger, Mac has absolutely no right to feel the same way.

"You only ever made your bed if I stood over you.  You don't deserve a bed.  Every night I have to listen to you snoring like a beast while I freeze my ass off in a goddamn hammock while you're sprawled all over the floor, the stench of your socks and your colognes wafting through the air."  It's dark but Dennis  can see that Mac is smiling, all soft and lovely.  He can't remember what he was saying now, fuck.  "And your hair looks ridiculous, by the way."

Mac runs his fingers through his hair defensively, "yeah well, so does yours."  Mac's lying, Dennis's hair is the only thing Mac loves more about him than his thighs. 

 

There is silence for a few seconds and then Dennis grabs back the bottle and drinks until he has to come up for breath.  The air feels oppressive and thick and Mac must feel it too because he gets up and leans over to the dashboard, between the passenger seats until he reaches the heating and turns the dial back.  Dennis is confronted, yet again, with the sight of  his ass only this time it's almost in his face and - fuck it.

"Did it make you hard, listening to Dee in there?"

"What?  Dude, no!"  Mac throws himself back into his seat.  "I'm not into Dee!" 

Does he really need to be so fucking difficult all of the goddamn time?  Dennis sighs and takes another swig.  Alcohol really wasn't doing much for him lately but it still burned.

"I know you're not into Dee," Dennis is trying to sound calm, reasonable, "we just don't get any privacy and when we do we have to be so quick.  It's not good enough, man.  And I've... I've been feeling, you know..." 

Mac swallows loudly; a good sign, so Dennis moves closer to him, leans in until his lips are almost brushing against Mac's face. 

"It's just," Dennis continues in a low tone, "I can't jerk off in the hammock, I'd bring the ceiling down and between Dee being home all the time and the filth in the back office I'm just, you know..." Dennis waits to see if Mac is going to stop him, "I'm feeling frustrated."

"Yeah," Mac breathes, "me too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."   Mac screws the top back on the whiskey and carefully places it down on the floor.   Dennis knows him too well, knows that this is part of the game, Mac is just biding his time, planning his next move.  Mac takes a deep breath, like what he's about to say is important but he's not looking Dennis in the eye. "It's your fault, all this, you, you let our apartment burn."

"Yeah, it is my fault," Dennis whispers back.

"I coulda been banging chicks but I had nowhere to do it because of you."

Dennis feels like laughing but he manages to suppress it by biting down on his lip.  "Yeah, baby boy, it's all because of me."

Mac's feeling lightheaded, he hasn't drunk _that_ much, has he?   No, it's just Dennis getting him all wound up.  No, that isn't it, Dennis is making him angry _._ He could've been banging so many tens but Dennis took all of them and spoiled them and he wasn't springing for a motel just to bag some five.  All of it; Dennis's fault.  Everything.

He's so hard already from thinking about Dennis banging all those chicks he could have had. Thinking about that thing Dennis does with his tongue.

Mac grabs a fistful of Dennis's hair and pulls his head back, "Fuck you", he growls and he's making eye contact now, he's forgetting himself and Dennis's heart is racing so fast he feels sick.  "You're a goddamn son of a bitch, Dennis."

Dennis can't even form words now, can only moan.  He calls Mac easy, well he's easy too. 

And Mac's shoving him down now with one hand, fumbling with his boxers with the other and it's awkward, clumsy.  The sound of breathing, the squeak of bare skin on leather, the heating running with a hum and outside, silence.  It's all so fast but it has to be like this or Mac will only change his mind.

Mac's fingers are trembling too much to undo the buttons on his shorts so he pulls them down, bare ass against hot leather and there's something about that feeling that makes his dick even harder.  Mac won't let the thought form fully but it exists all the same, he feels like one of Dennis's girls with his underwear around his ankles.  Remembers Dennis telling him that he liked to get his car detailed after banging a chick on the backseat, that he likes to think of some poor guy cleaning up all the drool and cum.

Mac pushes Dennis down further and he's scrambling to get into position but Dennis would break his back to give a good blow job so he keeps pushing until - _oh God_ \- he can feel Dennis's breath on his dick. 

Dennis licks one, long hot, wet stripe along Mac's shaft. 

"Ready, baby boy?"

"Just fucking do it already," Mac's voice is high and shaky and it makes Dennis's dick twitch.

Mac's dick is beautiful.  Thick, much thicker than Dennis's and etched with veins that Dennis traces with the tip of his tongue eliciting a string of dirty words from Mac.  Dennis licks his lips and sucks the head of Mac's dick into his mouth pulling off again with an obscene popping noise.  He wishes Mac could see the mess of precum and spit already smeared across his face. 

Sometimes he resents Mac for reducing all of their encounters to frantic fumbles in the dark.

Dennis manages to shift enough to reach a hand between Mac's legs, he's sweat slick and his thighs are trembling.  A dull shade of pleasure spreads through Dennis's body as he breathes Mac in, he always did like it dirty and girls are usually so clean and sweet. 

If Mac would only let him fuck him. 

"C'mon, this is your punishment.  Take your punishment," Mac stutters and he sounds so young and clumsy.  Does the man know nothing of subtlety

Still though, this is a treat and Dennis isn't going to get hung up on details.  He lifts his head and takes in the entire length of Mac's dick, opening his throat around the head and _fuck_ it feels so good that Mac thinks he might not be able to hold on.  He tightens his grip on Dennis's hair, distantly he knows he should try to breathe but he can't, can't get any air beyond the back of his throat.  He can hear himself whining but there's nothing he can do about it.

Dennis swallows around his dick and Mac finds himself pressing one hand against the roof of the car, while his whole body lifts off the seat as he strains to get deeper, deeper. 

Dennis pulls away and Mac feels the rush of cold air before the loss of sensation.  He's aware of his hands again and he realizes he's still gripping Dennis's hair and strokes his fingers through his soft curls instead. 

"Am I good, baby?"  Dennis's voice sounds wrecked and hoarse and it occurs to Mac that he did that, fuck.

"Oh my God, yes, yes, c'mere".  Dennis kneels up next to Mac and his lips are shining even in the darkness.  It's Dennis who leans in and kisses Mac.  He's not really into kissing but Mac gets so lost, so soft and pliable when he kisses him that Dennis can do almost anything and he won't protest.  Mac's already moaning gently into his mouth, cupping Dennis's face so tenderly and he's still rock hard but he'd probably rather kiss all night than go back to getting his dick sucked. 

Dennis thinks it's pathetic but he likes him distracted like this, likes that he can push his hand between Mac's legs with no resistance.  Dennis runs his index finger from Mac's hole to his balls a few times.  On the final stroke, Mac's whole body shudders and a long line of precum drools from his dick.  He's not kissing Dennis back anymore, he's just breathing out _oh oh oh_ into Dennis's mouth.  His hands have fallen away from Dennis's face, he's losing control of his body and God, Dennis loves that he gets like this, all loose and boneless.  It's a thing of beauty.

Dennis circles the tip if his finger around Mac's hole, pushes inside slightly and uses his other hand to fist Mac's dick a few times.  Mac makes a noise that sounds like he's sobbing and it takes everything Dennis has not make this the night he pushes him to go further.  

Dennis pulls away, his hands, his mouth.  Dennis's eyes have been closed for so long that he feels blind again in the darkness.  Some asshole kids blew out half the streetlamps along Dee's row with a BB gun, the cover of darkness is handy, sure, but Dennis really wants to see Mac's face right now. 

"Hey, baby, you still with me?"

"Yeah."

"Good because I want you to fuck my throat." 

Mac suppresses a groan because he's lost enough control already, needs to regain some lost ground."You're a whore, a goddamn filthy whore."  He sounds a little shaky but Dennis doesn't reply, just bows his head again so Mac knows he did okay.  He that thinks Dennis looks like he's praying and feels lightheaded again, this is wrong.  This is wrong, this is -

Dennis slides his lips over the head of Mac's dick, slowly, so slowly, then he does that thing with his tongue, that thing that makes Mac's toes curl in his boots and his head roll back onto the headrest.  He grabs a fistful of Dennis's hair and thrusts upwards into his throat over and over and he feels so high, so perfect. 

Dennis feels like he might choke, it's too relentless, too difficult to take a pounding like this bent double and his chest hurts and the arm he's holding himself up on is aching but Mac is grunting like he does when he's lifting too heavy weights and his whole body is working for this so Dennis takes it.

His eyes are watering so he shuts them and he can only barely breathe through his nose so he's seeing stars behind his eyelids.  He's sure Mac is going to end up pulling out some of his hair and it hurts.  It's the calmest, the quietest he's felt in a long time.

Mac  makes a noise that is somewhere close to a squeal and Dennis feels like his throat might explode as Mac's dick hardens.  Mac comes hard, weeks of jerking off in the shower and quickies in the back office finally culminating in something that he feels everywhere, heavy and burning, even down to the small bones of his body. 

 

It's always good with Dennis.  Dennis, shit.

Mac helps to lift Dennis up and leans him back in his seat. 

Dennis wishes it was anything but sticky leather at his back and whiskey being offered to him to drink.   But the windows are all steamed up and Mac's shaking so much the whisky is sloshing inside the bottle so it's worth it.

"I have to get you some water," Mac says, sounding panicked.  Dennis shakes his head and takes the bottle, drinks deep and has to suppress a coughing fit as the alcohol hits his raw throat. 

"S'ok, I'm fine." 

Mac feels self conscious hearing Dennis's voice all raw and low so he pulls up his shorts and runs a hand through his hair to smooth it down.  Shit.  He's gone too far, maybe.  Fuck.

"Den?"

Reflexively, Dennis turns towards Mac who cups his face with his hand and smoothes his thumb over his swollen lips before kissing them.  Kissing Dennis feels the way Mac always imagined kissing would before he ever tried it.  It makes Mac's whole body tingle and light up.  He thinks it's probably because they're best friends. 

They kiss for a while, quietly, slowly.  Dennis slides his hand inside Mac's shirt, traces his spine with his fingertips, thinks vaguely that this tenderness is at odds with what he was doing with this same hand a few minutes ago, the thought makes him smile which makes Mac lean in a little further into the kiss.  This is one of those things they'll never talk about.  Face fucking is one thing, making out is another.  Dennis is sure he doesn't really enjoy it but doesn't stop either.

"You're getting hard again."

Dennis had forgotten, somehow, about his own dick.  Jesus, that was a first.

"Do something about it then, asshole."  Dennis knows Mac won't reciprocate, he doesn't expect him to, doesn't even really want him to.  But he wants Mac to touch him.  "Just," Dennis takes Mac by the wrist and pushes his hand inside the waistband of his pajama bottoms, "ya know, bros helping out bros, remember?" 

Mac pulls his hand away and drags the blanket over both of them, settles it carefully over Dennis's lap before he slides his hand underneath it again.

"Just in case anyone walks past, y'know."

"Whatever dude."  It's not in case anyone walks past, it's because he still feels weird about doing this even after having his dick rammed down Dennis's throat.  This goddamn hypocritical bastard would be the death of Dennis one day.

But if he's pissed off it doesn't last long because Mac pulls Dennis's bottoms down and traps the waistband behind his balls which he's seen Dennis do before, all those times he goes to 'leave Dennis to it' only to watch him the whole time, his hand shoved inside his own pants.

The elastic is digging into Dennis's ballsack and it's painful until Mac begins sliding his hand up and down the shaft of his dick and then the pain just amplifies the pleasure, makes Dennis roll his hips into it.  Dennis grips Mac's bicep as he pumps his fist, he loves the way his muscles move under his skin.  God, Mac looks so good lately, fuck.

"Don't stop," Dennis whimpers and Mac has no intention of stopping but he takes it as a sign that he's doing good and moves his hand faster, uses his other hand to hook Dennis's waistband and pull it tighter.  "Baby, don't stop don't don't."

"Not gonna, Den." 

Mac looks down to see Dennis's toes curling and presses a hot kiss against the sensitive part of Dennis's neck before biting down, hard, over his jumping pulse. 

Dennis comes with a groan and opens his eyes to see Mac staring right at him, this look on his face that makes Dennis's orgasm peak again before he pushes Mac's hand away.  

"Nicely done."

Mac wipes his hand on the blanket and grins, "Well, I've been practicing."

"Oh?"

"On myself, obviously."

There's nothing _obviously_ about it.  Dennis avoids his eyes and carefully pulls his waistband free with a wince.

"We need to go clean up before it's kicking out time for Dee's latest." 

Mac leans in for another kiss and Dennis dodges it, Christ, does he not understand that when it's over, they're done?  It's embarrassing, honestly. 

"I wanna go home, dude," Mac whispers.

"Me too."

 

Inside Dee's apartment, they wash at the kitchen sink and Dennis drinks a bottle of water from the fridge.  Mac notices a bruise forming on Dennis's neck.  He'll cover it with foundation and they won't talk about but it'll still be there. 

As Dennis closes his eyes in the hammock he hears Mac praying on the floor, a dozen Hail Marys for his sins.


	2. Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set the night after the events of Charlie Work. Mac decides that the only way to get things back to normal between him and Dennis is to scratch him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains bondage and some (very tame) knife play and breath play, internalised homophobia, references to Dennis's manipulation of Mac and some vague mentions of mental illness.

Dennis hesitates before putting his key in the door, listening to make sure that nobody is home.  It's silent inside Dee's apartment but he stays outside for a while to be sure. 

Things were fine after the inspector left but then Charlie told Mac that his face could get infected and kept asking if he was okay.  Not once did Charlie acknowledge that Mac was deserving of those scratches having been so willfully and flagrantly infuriating.

All he wants to do now is to lie down on the bed and rest, just for a little while, just until Mac and Dee get back. 

But when he turns the key the door is yanked open away from him. 

"Where have you been?" 

Dennis reels backwards.  It takes a while to process the reality of Mac standing there, his cheek still a little bloody and slightly swollen, absolute panic in his eyes. 

"Son of a bitch!"  Mac sucks in a shaky breath and steps towards Dennis, in the bright light of the corridor he looks even worse.  "I went for a drive.  I'm allowed to go out, you know!"

"Yeah, dude!  Of course you are!"  He's not making eye contact anymore and his fists are balled.

"Get inside. Now."  Mac stumbles backwards and flinches hard when Dennis slams the door.  "Look at me!"  Mac looks up from under his lashes, he's biting his lip and his pulse is jumping in his neck.  _Je_ sus Christ.

"I was just worried, dude, ya know, we usually check in with each other and you didn't and..." he drops his gaze.  "I'm glad you're ok."

"What is this about?  Tell me!"

"Nothing!  Just we normally check in with each other and you didn't answer your cell."

"You called me hundreds of times!  Hundreds!  Like a crazy person!  Like you're- you're the crazy person..."  Dennis's chest feels tight, he doesn't need this shit.  "Look at you, Christ, just look at you," he spits.

Mac looks up.  "What do you mean?"  His voice is so quiet, so small, it's maddening.

 "You slick your hair back like you're a tough guy, like your _daddy_ , but you're not tough, Mac, you're weak.  You're pathetic.  You make me sick."

"Dennis, please." 

"Last night you dragged me down onto the floor with you right there," Dennis walks over to Mac's sleeping bag, he's sparking with adrenaline now and he needs to move, "that was you.  All you."

"Stop.  Please."

"You, you begged me to touch you, _oh Dennis I need you I need you_ , and then today - today you couldn't even look me in the eye!  And look at your goddamn face now, it's disgusting.  You brought that on yourself.  You can't expect me to associate with," Dennis points at Mac.  He doesn't have the words to describe what he sees.  Oh God, his head is swimming, why does Mac do this to him? 

"Dude, come sit with me on the bed."

"No.  Dee will come home and I can't..." 

Mac walks over to him and places a steady hand Dennis's back.  It feels nice.

"No, don't worry, bro.  Dee's out with some guy, she won't be back until the morning."

"Jesus Christ!" Dennis shoves Mac away.  "You left Frank and Charlie alone at the bar to stand behind the door like a goddamn imbecile?"

Mac shifts his weight from foot to foot, "They'll be fine.   It's Monday, there's probably nobody in there but them.  And I was worried, you weren't answering your cell and I thought if I waited here and if Charlie was at Paddy's then -"

"You brought _Charlie_ in on this?  Did you tell Dee to go out too?  Was this all you?"

"What?  No, Dennis, I told Charlie to call me if you came into the bar.  That's all.  And he didn't say anything, just said he would call, if he saw you, he didn't say anythi-"

"Shut up shut up just shut up!" 

It's too much it's all too much.  Dennis wanders towards the bedroom and he can feel Mac staring at him like there's something wrong with him, like he's a wounded animal who needs to be put down. 

He falls back onto the bed and his whole body go heavy and limp.  Everything smells like his sister and it's comforting, more so than he'd ever admit.  

When Mac comes into the room a while later he thinks it's Dee so he doesn't bother to open his eyes.  When they were kids, Dee would sometimes crawl into his bed when she couldn't sleep.  More often, it was the other way around.  But then his shoes are being pulled off and thrown on the floor and Dee wouldn't do that.

"Fuck off, Mac."

"Shh, dude, I'm gonna fix things." 

 Mac kneels on the bed and strokes along Dennis's forearms and traces the bones of his wrists.  "Mac. Fuck. Off."  Dennis hopes his voice has some edge to it but it clearly doesn't because Mac's still there, still touching him.  Dennis is starting to think he'll have to resign himself to this, that Mac must think that some goddamn hump in the dark will get things back to normal.  

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Dennis, put your arms above your head." 

Dennis complies. "What are you gonna do, huh?"

Mac smiles and leans over to the bedside table for something.  "I'm gonna shut you up."  Mac shoves something cotton into Dennis's mouth, the sleeve off one of his goddamn shirts probably, the thought makes him laugh, but then Mac seals it with a strip of duct tape.  Dennis is stunned, this isn't spur of the moment, he's thought about this.  Fuck.

Mac wavers slightly, without Dennis to guide him he feels lost.  But he's seen Dennis do this on a few of his tapes so he has a plan that he knows will work and that he knows Dennis will enjoy.  No, shit, not _enjoy_ , he wants to make things even between them.

Mac straddles Dennis's hips and undoes the buttons on his shirt.  Dennis is staring up at him with wide eyes and his face is glistening with sweat.  Mac feels strange about it but he likes him like this. Dennis doesn't stop him when he pushes his t-shirt up but he stops breathing when Mac retrieves his flick knife from his trouser pocket. 

Mac lightly scratches his nails over Dennis's nipples and he has to squeeze the muscles in his thighs to keep from collapsing onto Dennis at the sound of his stifled moans from under the tape. He scratches again with enough pressure to leave pink marks on Dennis's pale skin.  Dennis shouldn't be so beautiful like this, this shouldn't make Mac so hard.  He hates this, hates that this feels nothing like revenge.  This is his one chance to prove to Dennis that he _is_ tough and he's going to fuck it up by coming in his pants like a teenager.

Mac picks up the knife and Dennis grunts like he's trying to say something, of course he is, he never stops talking.  Mac smiles at him and touches his face, fingers the rough edge of the tape, marvels at how good and calm Dennis is being.  Mac uses the blade to scrape lightly along Dennis's treasure trail and Dennis is trying to hold still but his chest is heaving.  Mac raises the knife and trails the blunt edge along Dennis's throat, dipping into the soft spot and up over his pulse.  Dennis's eyes are rolling back in his head and Mac didn't think he'd like it this much, didn't think he'd get lost so easy.  Mac pulls the blade over Dennis's chest, just above his left nipple, into the solid flesh of his pec, just hard enough to leave a scrape, no worse than on Mac's cheek but enough for it to shine in the half light. 

Dennis's throws his head back and Mac drags his nails along the skin of his throat then curls one hand around his neck.  Dennis thrusts his hips upwards into Mac and whimpers at the contact.  Fuck, Mac hadn't noticed how hard Dennis was.  He reaches in between them to squeeze Dennis's dick just to make sure and Jesus, the front of his jeans are already damp.  Mac shifts to a different angle so that he can rub against Dennis, his hand still closed around Dennis's throat.  It takes a few awkward movements to get into a rhythm, Dennis feels less than graceful rutting against Mac but he likes it. 

Mac keeps rolling his hips and it's like they're 16 again and wrestling on the floor of Mac's room, not stopping even though they're both hard, Mac pinning Dennis down and the two of them squirming and gasping on the dirty carpet. 

Mac grabs the knife and scratches Dennis again, a neat line next to the first one.  He's leaning against Dennis's throat to keep his balance and Dennis is red faced, his nostrils flaring as he tries to get enough air into his lungs to keep from passing out. 

It's hot, or, it should be hot. Dennis is defenseless and desperate and.. Mac panics suddenly, "Are you ok, dude?"  Dennis rolls his eyes.  Okay, he's fine, he seems fine.  Mac bites his lip, he'd feel better if Dennis could tell him.  "Shall I take the tape off I mean are you-"  Dennis shakes his head no.  "Did I hurt you too bad, dude?"  Dennis huffs out a sigh through his nose and squeezes his eyes closed.

This is the last time Mac is ever going to gag Dennis, not being able to talk with him is shit. 

Dennis half sits up and motions for Mac to lean down to him until their foreheads are touching and they're just breathing together.  Mac presses a kiss against tape and instantly wishes he hadn't done it. He throws the knife off the bed. He's done, it feels like it's over. Mac wants to kiss Dennis's chest, wants to rake his teeth over Dennis's nipples and lick hot trails all over his stomach but he can't.  He shouldn't.  He keeps telling himself that what they do in the dark is just bros helping out bros, just a time killer, a way to relieve tension - anything but desire and worship. 

 

Mac shifts backwards so he has room to undo Dennis's belt and open his jeans and his boxer shorts.  Dennis is half sitting, his stomach muscles taut as he stares down at Mac freeing his dick from his jeans. Mac's hands are trembling as he pulls down his own trousers and shorts and ends up standing up off the bed to kick them off his feet. He looks up at Dennis lying gagged and sweating; his dick drooling precum onto his stomach. 

"Oh dude," Mac whispers, "you look so good.  Oh fuck."  He's losing control, his mind is racing, he'll have to go to confession tomorrow, he doesn't know what he'll say just that he really needs to go.  Ok.  Oh God.

Mac pulls off his shirt, one of Dennis's old undershirts and lets it drop to the floor.  Dennis moans at the sight of him, between the pills he gave Mac and the gym membership he lets him use, Dennis really has created something gorgeous. 

Mac climbs back over him, settles over Dennis's hips again and holds their dicks together until they get into a rhythm again where they're sliding against each other.  The thought that he could fuck him, flip him over onto his stomach and push inside of him enters Mac's mind, he thinks about how hot and tight Dennis would be.  He hates Dennis for doing this to him.  Oh God, sometimes he hates him so much. 

Dennis's whole body is twitching and shaking. Mac leans down and closes both hands around Dennis's throat.  For a second he can't decide whether to kill him or make him come.  He pushes harder until a tear slips down Dennis's face and Dennis is grunting and bucking his hips out of sync with Mac but his dick is even harder and he looks like he's somewhere else, somewhere beautiful.

Mac pulls away, his hands, his body and fists his own dick while watching Dennis, drinking in the sight of him.  He looks amazing but he wants him back, he wants his hands on him.  He pulls the duct tape off Dennis's mouth and pulls out the wad of material. 

"Fuck, Mac, come here," Dennis whispers, his voice low and urgent. 

Mac crawls towards Dennis who pulls him down into a hot, messy kiss and they keep kissing as they fumble with Dennis's jeans and boxers with shaking hands.  Dennis wants to beg Mac to fuck him but he doesn't want to push him too far too soon.  Dennis pulls Mac in closer until they're tangled in each other, legs intertwined and Mac's hand is under Dennis's shirt and Dennis's fingers are digging into the solid heat of Mac's back and then down to squeeze his ass which makes Mac gasp and thrust hard against him.  Dennis almost laughs into his mouth but then Mac slides his hand between them and holds their dicks together, pressing his finger into the head of Dennis's dick and suddenly it's not funny anymore and he's just clinging to him and trying to hold on.

He knows Mac will try to pull away before they can come together so he breaks the kiss and looks at him and for a few seconds they're just breathing and moving and staring into each other's eyes and Dennis almost forgets what he was doing.

"Mac, things are even now, between us," Mac circles his finger around Dennis's slit and he moans as a heavy wash of pleasure spreads over him, "so don't stop... stay with me now, yeah?"

Mac nods even though he doesn't really understand and he wasn't really listening.  Dennis often wonders how many of their conversations go like this but not right now, he doesn't care so long as Mac doesn't stop. 

Mac leans down again and uses Dennis's move, trailing his tongue over Dennis's lips before sinking into a kiss, how many girls has he seen Dennis do that to?  It makes Dennis feel good that Mac pays attention like that.

"You're such a good boy," he mumbles into Mac's mouth and Mac loves to hear that.  He's only ever wanted to be good. 

The bed is squeaking underneath them and the headboard hits the wall every time Mac moves his hips.  It only takes a few more squeezes from Mac before they're both coming and Dennis loves it when they both shoot at the same time, loves the throb of Mac's dick against his own (he'd like it even better inside of him).  The noise Mac makes when he comes is Dennis's favorite thing, he really needs to get it on tape one of these days. 

"Fuck Dennis, that was so good, you're so good." 

Mac looks down at Dennis, his chest is a mess of cum.  It suits him.  Mac rolls off Dennis and they lie side by side just breathing for a while. "I missed you."  Mac regrets the words as soon as they're out of his mouth.

"Well that's ridiculous."  Mac's heart skips a beat, fuck.  "But it's okay." 

"Yeah?"

Dennis rolls over to him and draws his hand through the mess of cum on his stomach and slaps it onto Mac's chest.  "Yes, you fucking idiot."

Mac grins but it makes his face sting, he tries not to wince but he's sure Dennis has noticed.  "I'm sorry I irritated you."

Dennis smiles.  "I forgive you." He knows it's what Mac wants to hear, Catholicism is all about penance and forgiveness. He doesn't really mean it but he's in the mood to keep Mac sweet.

Mac wants to kiss him again, wants to lie in Dennis's arms all night long.  He can feel his whole being straining towards the thought of it. 

"You go get cleaned up and I'll take Dee's blanket down to the laundry room or she'll shit when she sees it."

 

Mac punches the blanket into one of the washing machines and dumps in a random amount of washing powder.  He sits and waits throughout the whole cycle before shoving it into the dryer.  It's nearly 2 hours later before he goes back up to the apartment. He cleans himself up in the bathroom and pulls on fresh boxers and a shirt.  He looks in the mirror and goes over the scratches with a little alcohol, they're already healing but he doesn't care anyway.  Whatever Dennis needs to do, whatever Dennis does - it's okay.

He looks around for something else to do.  There's nothing.  That's when he starts to cry.

                                                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was at least a bit hot and not just incredibly depressing. Erm..

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes this then I will write more ending in filthy and slightly gross fucking - probably.


End file.
